


Slice of Life - A Collection

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Hand porn, Mutually Unrequited, Random & Short, Realization, crazy cat lady, gooseberry!Jenny, hair angst, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random little fics that pop into my head for team ichabbie.  Will be updated at random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chores

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by the Ichabod Crane hair flip gif set that's been making its rounds on tumblr and it spiraled out of control from there.

Abbie pulled warm towels from the dryer and inhaled pleasant lavender scent of the fabric softener before plopping them into the basket. She glanced toward the doorway that led into the kitchen when she heard a string of mumbled obscenities from somewhere near the sink. Or rather she assumed they were obscenities. If it was her it would be obscenities. His voice tended to dip to a grumble shortly after "Of all the..." and ended with a frustrated grouse.

It was probably the tenth time today she had heard his grumbling while they tidied the house. Not to mention she would sometimes just hear him grumbling and griping in general.

"If you want to take a break you can," Abbie called. "Just let whatever it is soak a few minutes then come back and try scrubbing it."

She heard Crane sigh loudly. "My cause of frustration is not the seared spaghetti noodles at the bottom of the pot," he huffed. "That is already to the side in soak."

Abbie peered around the doorway to see Crane pushing his hair out of his face. He picked up a plate and wiped at the surface with the the scrubbing side of his sponge before placing it into the dishwasher. She shook her head because she had already told him he did not need to wash the dishes before washing the dishes.

He gave an annoyed sigh as he brushed his hair out of his face with the back of his hand. Then he gave his head a shake to toss his hair out of the way. Then he just gave up and grumbled under his breath while continuing with his task.

"Having hair problems I take it?" Abbie said with a small chuckle. She had taken notice of his habit of messing with his hair. She just never realized it annoyed him.

"It is not something which I can do anything about," he said tensely. "I do not desire to cut it again and--" he ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated, as if trying to form it into a ponytail. "--it is yet too short to properly restrain it."

"Should have thought of that before trying to start a boy band," Abbie teased.

Crane huffed indignantly, peering down at her in a manner that clearly stated he was not amused. "I was not-- It was actually much shorter initially. And the young sir with green hair assured me it would make my eyes stand out. Besides there was not much which could have been done with my hair at that juncture, considering its state..."

Abbie arched her brows in interest. "So it wasn't something you planned on doing?"

His cheeks pinked slightly. "No it was not. And for reference... one should endeavour to not fall asleep when someone of questionable mental stability has access to scissors, regardless of whether the argument has been settled."

Leave it to Crane to piss someone off and they retaliate by cutting his hair in his sleep.

"It is maddening trying to keep it out of my face whilst doing even the most menial task," Crane continued.

Abbie held up a finger which instantly silenced him. him blinking at her hand in surprise. At least he knew how it felt to be on the receiving end of that particular habit of his. "I think I got something that can help. It's only a temporary fix for while you're around the house but... at least I can finish the laundry in peace."

Without waiting for him to respond, she made her way to her room and started plundering through the drawer she kept various scarves and hair accessories in. Her nicer ones were not exactly suitable for house cleaning and the only cloth one she had was bright pink with black and white paisley print. She could have swore she had a--oh right they were in the washer.

Oh well, it was just for around the house.

She picked up the pink do rag and made her way back to the kitchen. "Sit," she ordered and Crane instantly scrambled to the kitchen table to sit down. "I know it's pink and all but... like I said it's just for around the house."

"Why would I find it being pink distasteful?" Crane asked. He looked at the item in question, taking in the neon pinkness of it. "Ah. It is quite bright and festive."

Abbie stood behind him, tilted his head back slightly, and finger combed his hair from drooping into his eyes. His eyes fluttered closed and he gave a quiet pleased sound Abbie made a mental note that he liked having his hair played with. For reasons. Reasons she wasn't going to admit to.

She folded the do-rag into a triangle then carefully tied it around Crane's head before pulling it down to around his neck--gaining only a slight sound of dislike because she had accidentally caught a few strands of his hair in the knot. Abbie finger combed his hair again then pulled the do-rag back up so his hair would be securely kept out of his face. "There we go Cinderella," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Now go serenade your animal friends. Let me know if you get them to help, I could use their assistance on the laundry."

She started to lean down and give him a quick kiss. Whether she had intended to kiss his forehead or his lips she didn't know, she was just glad she caught herself before she did it. And Crane thankfully didn't notice. Instead he smiled, gave his 'most profound thanks', and went back to the dishes.

Abbie returned to the laundry and smiled when he actually started up one of his shanties instead of grumbling. The rest of their cleaning day went smoothly and without incident until she snapped a picture of him in the middle of vacuuming. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Jenny wanted proof," Abbie hummed as she finished sending the picture to her sister.

"Proof of what?" he asked. "She knows I often tidy the house."

"That some guys can, in fact, rock hot pink," Abbie replied. Her phone chirped a few seconds later. "She says you're adorable and you should come clean her place next and..." Abbie eyes widened and she dialed her sister. "Don't you dare."

"Too late," Jenny chimed. "Let me know if he likes any them and I'll see what I can do."

Crane's phone started giving the annoying little sound it made when he received a text. Several of them actually.

Abbie hung up her phone with a heavy sigh. "Jenny sent it to a few of her lady friends. I should have known she was up to something." And it was her turn to swear under her breath.


	2. Obsidian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie enlists Jenny to help her with an issue that is of Crane's making.

"I don't care how many of your friends are lined up wanting to just stare at him or hear him talk," Abbie griped. "He brought home another one last night and I can't take this. The third one this week! It's getting out of control. The noise, the messes, urgh... I just can't take it Jenny. Cut it back to once a week, okay."

Jenny was silent on the other end of the line for a long moment. "Um... okay? I mean, I didn't realize it would be such an issue for you. I thought you would be eager to get him out from under your feet for a little while."

Abbie sighed heavily and picked up several empty boxes that were scattered near Ichabod's gaming nest. "It's just... dammit Jenny. He at least as the decency to ask before bringing them in the house, I will give him that, but he puts on those big sad eyes and... I can't say no. And I end up having to take care of them when I get home from work... Finding them a home and..." Abbie shrieked when she moved a box and a small creature darted out of it.

"Wait... are we talking about the same thing?" Jenny asked unsurely. "And... is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Abbie paused. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"I thought you were venting because Crane was bringing his dates home with him," Jenny replied.

"No!" Abbie groaned. "God no. You think I would let him do that in my house? Actually I take that back, at this point I would welcome him bringing a girl home."

"Then what's he doing?"

Abbie scowled when she stepped on a plastic ball with a bell in it. Two little kittens scampered around the corner, ready to pounce the ball she had just accidentally broken. They pounced her foot instead and attacked her shoe laces. "He's bringing home cats, Jenny. He's trying to turn me into the crazy cat lady."

Jenny was quiet again then burst into laughter.

"It's not funny, Jenny," Abbie snapped. "I have six cats scampering around in my house... three outside. And I'm pretty sure he has at least two he keeps in his room." Jenny was still laughing. "Jenny!"

"You're right Abbie... this isn't funny," Jenny said solemnly. She started snickering. "It's hilarious."

"I really hate you right now," Abbie said, almost to the point of tears.

Jenny continued laughing for several moments before managing to calm herself down. "Okay... okay... I'll check around and see what I can do. So how many cats are we looking at? Ten right?"

"Eleven," Abbie replied. "I don't count that one because it likes to freak Crane out by just sitting there and staring at him all day. I love that cat."

"I'll be over in about an hour. I gotta see this cat," Jenny said.

"Lieutenant!"

"Okay gotta go, sounds like Obsidian has already started on Crane this morning," Abbie said quickly. After hanging up she hurried to Crane's room and knocked lightly on the door. She opened it once he told her to enter. 

The sight that she beheld once she walked in made her start laughing. Crane was still in bed, the huge black cat laying on his chest, staring at him. "I do not know how he got in here," Crane said frantically. "I awoke to his hitting my face with his paw."

"Me either, he slept in my room last night," Abbie replied. 

Actually, she knew exactly how Obsidian had gotten into Crane's room. She had stood in the hallway that morning for ten minutes, sipping coffee and watching the thirty pound ball of fluffy feline fury open the damn door with his paws and go in. At least he was polite enough to close the door behind him too.

"So..." Abbie started. "Jenny's on her way over. She's going to help find homes for all these cats and kittens you drag home. And considering your current state... are you feeling compelled to bring any more home?"

Crane shifted his gaze between her and Obsidian. "May I remind you that I was not the one which brought Obsidian home. But, I assure you I shall not bring home another. At least, not one which has a gaze which sees into the fathomless depths of one's soul and makes one feel very uncomfortable."

Abbie smiled sweetly. "Awww, I like when Obi looks at me like that." She frowned. "Except when I'm getting dressed... then it's creepy." At least he would turn his head away if she asked, she wanted to add, but Crane was freaked out about the cat enough as it was. "Like I said, you have an hour. You can keep _one_ cat. And you cannot bring home any more. And you can't keep Obi, because he's mine."

"I would not even consider keeping Ob-- What? You're keeping him?" Crane asked. 

Abbie nodded sweetly. She made a small kissy sound. "Come on Obsidian, you've had your fun."

The cat stood and arched himself as he yawned. Obsidian lazily stepped off of Crane and sauntered across the bed. He stopped and looked back at Crane a long moment before jumping off of the bed and making his way over to Abbie. Crane sputtered and pointed at the cat.

"Did you not see that--"

"Obsidian acts like a cat?" Abbie interrupted.

"That cat wants me dead," Crane exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Abbie replied as Obsidian whirled around and between her ankles. He gave a low merow. Abbie leaned down to scoop him into her arms. God, it felt like trying to pick up a toddler. "He's just a big, handsome kitty." She gave Crane a smile. "But if you're really worried... make sure you sleep with your door locked so he can't get in."

Abbie pulled the door closed as she left his room, smirking with the kind of satisfaction that came from knowing she was going to be keeping someone on their toes for a while. She set Obsidian on the island counter while she went about putting away the clean dishes and making a light breakfast. Just before Jenny knocked on the back door, he hopped off of the counter and swaggered out of the kitchen--off to harass Crane no doubt. She waved for Jenny to come in.

Almost instantly Jenny let out an excited squeal and scooped up a small grey kitten. "They're so cute!"

"You can have it," Abbie said. "That one likes to crawl up pants legs and keeps climbing until he's perched on a shoulder. Crane felt sorry for him because he only had one front paw. They all have a story that might help get them a home."

Jenny grinned when the kitten crawled onto her shoulder. "Aww... I am keeping this one for myself." She turned her head to give the kitten a kiss. "What do you think of the name Killian?" She rubbed the kitten behind his ear and he gave her a head butt. "So that's one out of your way..."

"I don't mind the three outside. Even though they make my lawn look like bird graveyard, if someone wants them they can have them," Abbie said. "And I'm keeping the huge black cat that stalks Crane."

Jenny's eyes lit up. "Where is this cat? I have got to see this." She pointed to a dainty black cat perched in the window. "Is that it?"

Abbie shook her head. "No... that's Delilah. Trust me, Obsidian is _huge_ and fluffy. You will know him when you see him. Actually... I think I know where he might be."

The sisters tiptoed toward the living room, where Crane was settled into his nest playing his game. Sure enough, Obsidian was sitting on the end table staring pointedly at Crane, who apparently had not yet taken notice. Jenny' eyes widened and she looked at Abbie and mouthed "oh my god."

"How did he even get that cat home?" Jenny asked, barely above a whisper. "It's huge."

"It followed him home," Abbie replied quietly. "Crane came home and a few hours later... I heard this godawful noise outside, like someone was trying to break in. I go check it out, this cat is sitting on the porch and he just walked right in when I opened the door, made himself at home. Crane freaked when he saw the cat because... he had seen it while out on his date, _on the other side of town_."

"Creepy," Jenny replied. "I would ask how he could be sure but... look at it. It'd be like asking someone to pick Denzel Washington out of a line up when the others look nothing like Denzel."

Crane reached over blindly to grab his drink. Obsidian, who was near said drink, reached out and swatted at Crane's hand. Crane startled and got into a stare-down with the cat. "I shall not be intimidated by you any longer," Crane huffed. "Just know that whatever vile demon resides in your soul that the Lieutenant and I shall uncover your plot and put an end to it."

He reached for his drink again and received another swat to his hand. "Stop it," Crane grumbled. He tried three more times to get his drink, getting thwarted by Obsidian. Both Jenny and Abbie were trying not to laugh and were recording the exchange with their phones. Crane made a grab at his drink, Obsidian proceeded to knock it completely off the end table. Crane pointed his finger in the cat's face. "Now see here..."

If the cat could have rolled its eyes, it would have, then jumped down next to the mess it had made of Crane's drink. "What in God's name is _that_ ," Crane muttered. He made a disgusted sound. 

Abbie lowered her phone. "What is it?" she asked.

"Evidentially a wasp had decided my drink was the perfect place to off itself," Crane replied.

"So... Obi saved your life?" Abbie asked. "Maybe he doesn't hate you after all."

"Or Obsidian could simply desire to be the one which ends my life," Crane pointed out. 

Obsidian trotted happily out of the living room. "We're still keeping him," Abbie said. "Now, go collect all the cats so Jenny can take some pictures." Abbie blinked at Jenny when she snapped a picture of her. "What was that for?"

Jenny started composing a text as Crane made his way out of the living room. "I just realized I need to work on you too. Before you actually do become a crazy cat lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Obsidian's behaviour is completely based off two of my cats: Merlin, who can open doors and closes them afterwards; and Samson, who departed the living realm many, many years ago, and would stare a hole into you if you let him and often creeped my mom out by watching her get dressed for work and would actually turn his back to her when she told him to stop staring. Both are/were quite sizable black cats with assertive personalities.


	3. Observe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie observes a wild Crane in his natural habitat

Books, books, books, and more books. There were books stacked on almost every available surface of the living room, a couple on the decorative table in the hall. Books on top of the TV, in front of the the TV, and scattered on the floor at random. Hell she even found a few in the bathroom, _her_ bathroom mind you, as well as the one Crane used. Although it was confounding at first, but then she remembered her shower was out of service and he had permission to use her bathroom if she was using "his" shower.

Stacks of books graced the kitchen counter. And she was pretty sure Crane was somewhere behind the stacks on the table. He had even left several in her suv. There were just _so many_ books. She swore half the contents of the Archives was at her house.

She was currently finishing up the dishes because it had been Crane's night to cook, which meant she cleaned up. Just as, the night before, she had cooked so he cleaned up afterwards. It hadn't been until she opened the dishwasher and she found a book in it that she finally noticed exactly how many books they had accumulated.

Once she as done loading the dishwasher, she picked up the book she had rescued from the machine and walked it over to the kitchen table. She set it on the shortest stack and peered over the top. And there he was, nose buried in a book.

Abbie propped her elbows on the stacks of books and just... enjoyed watching him for a moment. His eyes were intent on the pages before him. His fingers were perfectly poised and ready for the moment he found something relevant, so he could jut his hand into the air--like an eager student who knew the answer to the teacher's question--as he staggered to his feet and tried to hoist the book from the table with his other hand.

He delicately flipped the page then tucked his hair behind his ear before resuming his prior position. She could bet his lips were also moving as he read each word. His lips moved when he was reading at the Archives so she had no doubt they were doing the same here, in the safety of home. Crane shifted in the seat enough to stretch his back, his fingers grazing the page as he continued skimming, despite the discomfort.

His fingers fidgeted before turning to the next page.

It was the kind of fidget that indicated he was in deep thought as he processed what he was reading. Then his fingertips began to delicately trace the edges of the pages, almost like the caress of a lover. Abbie couldn't help be feel just a little bit jealous of the ancient book. Her tongue danced along the edge of her teeth before darting out to lightly moisten her lips.

She could almost imagine how he would touch _her_ if she was some kind of intriguing book with secrets to be unlocked. Abbie wasn't sure if she was a little too loud when she drug in a shaky breath or maybe she moved in a way that attracted his attention; All she knew was that he eventually looked up at her, eyebrow arched curiously.

"Might I inquire as to why you have been standing there watching me for the past ten minutes?" Ichabod asked. His tone was lightly amused and she could tell he was trying to make a good humoured tease at her.

Abbie sucked in a breath to keep herself from displaying any kind of surprise at the fact he had noticed she was watching him. "Didn't want to interrupt, in case you were onto something," she said levelly. The last thing she wanted to admit was having naughty thoughts about his hands while he stroked a book. "Are you?"

Ichabod's amusement faded and he looked as though he wanted to say something but then decided a simple, "I am afraid not" was a better choice of words. "I shall let you know immediately should I find anything."

"Well I'm going to go take a shower," Abbie provided, missing the way Ichabod's eyes flickered up and down her frame when she looked away for half a moment. "If you find anything save it for when I come out of the bathroom this time. And I will need extra time tonight, so you don't have to make sure I'm okay."

Ichabod nodded with understanding. "I am aware of your schedule, Lieutenant. I now know when you require more time to wash your hair." 

Abbie smirked slightly when she saw his cheeks blush. "Unless, of course, you really want to see me in just my towel again."

This time she caught the way his eyes roamed over her. His blush intensified. "Point taken, Lieutenant. I shall avoid the bathroom until such a time you give word." Abbie's eyes flickered down to his hands when his fingers began to nervously drum his book. Ichabod noticed the direction of her attention and moved his hands to his lap and gave her the kind of smile one only got when they were trying hard to suppress something.

Except Abbie had a feeling Ichabod was suppressing _a lot_ of somethings. She tried not to think about it as she walked out of the kitchen. After all, if he wasn't giving any indication that he was interested in anything more than being a friend. She had almost made the mistake of assuming before, only to be shot down. Until he literally _said_ otherwise, or did something that could in no way deny he felt that way, she was going to keep her naughty thoughts between herself and the cold shower.


	4. Gooseberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is still attempting to find the perfect romantic partners for Abbie and Crane... and she may have found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This popped into my head after getting some feedback from nathyfaith yesterday. ;)

“Do you really have to set him up with someone new every other day?” Abbie asked.

Jenny shrugged. “I'm marketing him as a fully trained house husband,” she teased. “So he's in high demand.” Abbie shot her a glare that could melt steel. “What? I can't help it if that's a major advantage. It doesn't hurt that he's not hard to look at either.”

Abbie looked down at her salad and picked at a strip of carrot with her fork. “I think he's getting overwhelmed and doesn't want to say anything because, well, you're scary,” Abbie replied.

As if on cue, the man in question breezed into the entry door looking very annoyed. Jenny turned in her seat. “How'd it go?” she asked.

Ichabod sucked in a breath and clasped his hands behind his back. “It could have been worse,” he replied shortly then retreated to his room, the door clapping shut loudly behind him. A few seconds later his door opened and closed again. Obsidian meandered into the kitchen looking very pleased with himself.

“So how did _your_ date go,” Jenny asked.

Abbie shrugged indifferently. “It was okay,” she hummed, reaching down to scratch behind the cat's ear as he flopped against her leg to nuzzle it. “Obi didn't like him and he didn't like Obi. Crane didn't like him either and he definitely didn't like Crane.”

“So first they have to pass Obsidian and then they have to pass Crane,” Jenny asked.

“No, first they have to pass with _me_ , then Obi, but if they don't pass with Crane it's a no go. Period,” Abbie said, shaking her head. “I mean, we're working together in this whole Apocalypse and Tribulations thing so... I don't need someone that's going to be getting jealous of Crane at every turn.”

Jenny thought for a long moment. Abbie arched a speculative brow when Jenny had a look of realization. “I know just the guy. Loves cats. And... Crane would have absolutely no objections to him.”

Abbie nodded. “Okay. We'll give it a try.”

  
#  


Miss Jenny cornered him at the Archives. “So, I'm scary, huh?” she asked dryly.

Ichabod looked up from his seat at the table, tucked into a book. Or rather he had been before Miss Jenny clamped it shut on his fingers. She peered at him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. If he were to be completely honest, at that moment, she was indeed “scary.”

“You're positively terrifying,” Ichabod said quipped and reopened his book.

“Abbie said you were scared to tell me to cut back on the dates,” Miss Jenny said, pulling up a chair to sit beside him. “So what's the deal? They have all said you were perfectly charming, a little shy but... they liked it. Well, except for Diane. She said you were a prude.”

Ichabod drummed his fingers on the pages of his book. His body language was tense as though fighting the urge to say something incredibly rude about Diane. Instead he tightly provided, “Perhaps she would find it prudent... to get to know someone... before attempting to... advance upon them with amorous intent.”

Jenny sighed. “Well, you didn't 'feel a connection' with the nice ones, so I figured I would give Diane a try. So what's the big issue? Why couldn't you connect with any of them? I mean I have like six of them asking if they did something wrong because they adored you and thought you hit it off. Especially Kiki from the museum. She thought you were just... actually I don't want to share the exact words she had to say because I don't want that image in my head.”

Ichabod thought for a moment. “She was the charming woman from Kenya with two children?” Jenny nodded. “Oh yes, she was very delightful. Very knowledgable in various folklores and her collection of artefacts from her native land was... fascinating. And her children were very well behaved and inquisitive. Especially young Akeyo who took keen interest in why I 'dressed funny.'”

Jenny jerked her head back and looked at him like he was insane. “Then what was the problem?”

“The Lieutenant had a valid concern of including someone with young children in our lifestyle.”

“Mmm _hmm_ ,” Jenny said with a nod. “Fair point. So, no _young_ children. What about Karen, the accountant? Monica the para-legal?” Ichabod shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “What?”

“They were not overly fond of the idea that... I... have a _partnership_ with... your sister,” he said quietly.

“Did you use the term 'partnership'?” Jenny asked. He nodded. “Okay... what about Sadie? She was fine with Abbie, no kids, she has her own business, she _really_ liked your... non-conformity to typical gender roles... so...?”

Ichabod shook his head. “The Lieutenant did not much _care_ for her. She felt Miss Sadie was... what's the word... _a hippie_.”

Jenny nodded. “Okay. No hippies.”

“And please make certain you sister would approve. It would make things quite... disjointed if I could not be open about our _bond_.”

“Actually, I think one of Abbie's friends took an interest in you,” Jenny stated. “And, I think you two might hit it off _really_ well. She likes _old_ things and history. So break out your best and polish your boots up nice. I'll line up the perfect girl.”

Ichabod sighed in defeat. “Of course. However, if this one does not work... I do ask for a short reprieve.”

Jenny grinned brightly. “You got it. But I think you'll like her. And I _know_ Abbie will.”

  
#  


Abbie swore to god if Jenny had set her up with one of Ichabod's re-enactment buddies, she would shoot her in the foot. She tugged at the bodice of the gown she wore and pinched the sides of the dress to try and adjust the bodice. The woman that had helped her with the fitting had suggested a corset instead of a strapless bra and now Abbie could understand why.

Normally she at least got a name of the guy she was supposed to be meeting. But Jenny had insisted on introducing them personally so it was essentially a blind date. Jenny was waiting at the door. She almost wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable Joe looked in colonial getup but Jenny looked great! And she wasn't tugging at her bodice to keep a strapless bra from escaping so she had to be wearing a corset.

“I swear to God if you set me up with one of Crane's re-enactment buddies...” Abbie started. She indicated her dress. “I will _not_ be doing this once a month.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “It's a charity event, geesh,” she said. “Your date is inside. He's a little nervous so just... take it for what it is.”

“Okay,” Abbie said, nodding tensely.

  
#  


Joe had managed to save a sitting room at the event for the very purpose of the meeting. Ichabod flexed his fingers nervously at his side as he waited for Master Corbin and Miss Jenny to return with his _date_. It almost felt like he was back in his own time and his dearest friends were trying to find him a suitable wife.

He paced restlessly before the fireplace and the travesty that was the _gas_ logs within it. No, he was being defensive due to his discomfort. He needed to, as Miss Jenny would say, curb it.

Perhaps it wouldn't be too terrible. After all, his date could not be all that bad if she was willing to meet him at such an event. There was no need for nerves. He needed only to be himself. _This_ was his “element,” as it were.

He sucked in a breath as he heard the doorknob rattle. He turned to face the door as first Joe entered, then Miss Jenny, followed by...

Ichabod swallowed hard when the Lieutenant looked between him and Jenny. “Jenny...” Abbie said with a warning tone.

“I am afraid I do not... understand,” Ichabod said carefully. His heart was racing and he cast a glance at Joe who had decided to study the draperies. When Master Corbin was of no assistance, he looked back to Jenny.

Jenny pulled Abbie over. “Abbie,” Jenny said cautiously. “I would like to introduce you to Master Corbin's dear friend, Captain Ichabod Crane. Captain, I would like for you to meet my elder sister, Grace Abigail Mills.”

Abbie cast a glance at Jenny that promised bodily harm before sighing heavily and reaching her hand out. Instinct instantly took over and Ichabod gently clasped her fingers and bowed deeply. “Miss Mills,” Ichabod said gently. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

He had roughly a thousand questions as to what Miss Jenny was doing. The first and foremost being, _why_.

Abbie gave a small curtsey. “Um,” she cast a glance at Jenny, who made a gesture for her to move closer. Abbie closed her eyes and sighed, “As is it a pleasure to make yours, Captain.”

“Joe and I will... leave you two to it,” Jenny said quickly. Her and Joe made a rushed exit.

As soon as the door closed, Abbie grumbled, “I am going to kill her.”

Ichabod released Abbie's hand. “Would you care for assistance in the endeavour?”

“So she hoodwinked you too huh?” Abbie asked. When he nodded, she added, “I guess that makes it a little better.”

“I was of the impression she was attempting to pair me with a friend of yours,” Ichabod admitted. “Although her vow that it would be someone of which you would approve was not a lie.”

Abbie laughed and shook her head. “I will give her that,” Abbie replied. “She said my date would be someone _you_ approved of.”

They both shared a gentle chuckle over the fact Jenny had so easily fooled them. Although, Ichabod would not freely admit it, he felt a sense of relief once he realized Jenny had intended for him to entertain the Lieutenant for the evening. “Lieutenant,” he said. “Perhaps it would not be untoward to...”

“See where this leads?” Abbie finished. Ichabod nodded politely. “Okay... but you better not hold back on me. But also, no special treatment just because it's me.”

Ichabod offered Abbie her arm. “Then by all means, Miss Mills, prepare to be charmed as you have never been charmed before.”

  
#  


He hadn't been kidding. By the end of the night, Abbie felt like she had been completely swept off her feet. Of course, at the moment, it was more literal.

After a night of dancing, meeting and greeting everyone at the event, and partaking in a few of the games that had been there... her feet were killing her. So, Crane was giving her a piggy back ride to where she had parked at the Archives. She could also get changed into her regular clothes there, thankfully, and drive them both home. 

She stayed, clinging to Crane's back, until he had deposited her atop one of the tables to go close the doors. Abbie grinned when he finally turned back toward her. “I have to admit, I had fun.” when Crane came close enough, she grabbed the lapel of his coat and gave it a tug. “ _You_ are an excellent date.”

“I must admit as well, that I enjoyed our time out together. But a considerable amount of _props_ must be given to my most gracious companion for the evening,” Ichabod said. 

Abbie laughed as he took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. It was funny to hear him slowly work modern terms into his vernacular, but she supposed it was bound to happen eventually anyway. Her laughter faded as air in the room seemed to become heavier. She could feel a subtle _something_ changing between her and her fellow Witness. Part of her was pretty sure what that something was.

Her breath hitched as he kissed her knuckles again, this time his lips lingering for far longer than decency should have allowed.

She wasn't really sure who moved first because they just sort of met in the middle. His mouth was on hers, his hands were at her hips drawing her closer, her fingers were in his hair. In those first few moments, Abbie felt like she had learned everything she didn't know about Ichabod Crane.

Jenny may have set them up on the date just to “see what happened” but, dammit, Abbie felt like she had been denying her growing feelings for her partner for a while. But now she realized she hadn't been the only one hiding it. He had been too.

She wasn't sure exactly how far they were willing to take things at that very moment, just that whatever would have happened didn't because her phone began to chime. When she snatched her phone from her bodice and saw who it was, she wanted to kill Jenny for an entirely different reason.

“It's Jenny,” she said flatly. “She wants one of us to give her a call or send a text when we get home to let her know we made it.”

Ichabod took a step back. “Shall I fetch our normal order from Starbucks whilst you change?” he asked. 

Abbie slid off of the table, wriggling her bare toes against the hardwood of the floor. “Yeah, sure,” she nodded. “But first...” She turned her back and held her hair up out of the way. “Would you mind helping me out of this dress?”

When she didn't get a response after a few seconds, she glanced over her shoulder to see Ichabod trying to form words. Finally he breathlessly responded, “I would be delighted to assist you.”


End file.
